Dear Katniss, Love Rue
by BraveAtHeart
Summary: A short little one shot I came up with. Please review!


**A/N: This just randomly came to me, so sorry if it's not that good. But it's one of those things where it's like, oh my gosh I HAVE to write this. Right. Now.**

**Surely someone understands where I am coming from?**

**Oh well. Anyhow, enjoy! And I promise I am working on my other Hunger Games/Victorious one too. Should be able to update tonight on that one too!**

_Dear Katniss,_

_I know this doesn't make sense, me being able to write this, but I have figured out how to pick things up as a ghost now! Pretty cool, huh?_

_Anyway…I just wanted to thank you. For so many things. For watching out for me, for taking me in as your ally, for showing me what it feels like to have a big sister. I always was the big sister, with my five younger siblings. I never got to feel that…protection, that security of having your big sister watching over you. So…thank you._

_Thank you for singing to me as I died. I will never forget staring up at the sky as it faded slowly, with only the sound of your voice filling my ears. It was calming. It made dying easier for me. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. And by the way…your voice is amazing. Did you notice how all the mockingjays stopped singing when you did? Your daddy told me that he always knew they would._

_The flowers you put around me after I was dead was very sweet of you. They were beautiful, Katniss._

_Please do me a few favors. Please?_

_Keep wearing that mockingjay pin. Remember, that was why I trusted you. That mockingjay pin, just that little gold pin, means everything to me. Is there any chance you could keep on wearing it? I would absolutely love that._

_I want you to go on with your life. Live it to its fullest, because you only live once and you gotta remember that every moment could be your last. So make every moment special._

_You and Peeta should grow old together. Maybe have children someday, if the Hunger Games ever end, so that they are in a safe world. Maybe you could stop them with Peeta. I mean, after all, you're the girl on fire. He's the boy who saved more than one life with just a loaf of burnt bread. I mean, you two can do something. I know you can._

_I'm running out of time. Thresh keeps telling me that I have to come on, so I guess I better hurry up._

_Thank you for everything. And remember, I'll be with you forever, with you through every step in your life. You may not see me, but I'll be there._

_I'll even be there when you walk down the aisle._

_Ok, I really gotta go now. I love you Katniss. Take care of yourself and your family and Peeta._

_Love, _

_Your Little Rue_

I stare down at the letter in my hands. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. But no one would be so cruel as to forge this. Not even Gale, who is angry at me about the whole Peeta situation.

I reread it again and again, letting the words really sink in. Before I know it, there are tears in my eyes.

I keep rereading the last two lines over and over.

"Love your little Rue," I repeat aloud.

I close my eyes and clutch the letter tight to my chest. As I breathe in, I can almost pick up a faint scent of her.

I think about our time in the arena. The single night we had spent together was one of the single nights that I felt secure, and dare I say, happy. I thought of seeing that spear go into her frail little body, holding her tight and singing to her as she took her last breaths. Putting flowers all around her. Saluting the cameras to tick the Capitol off, and pay my respects to District 11.

'Did you notice how all the mockingjays stopped singing when you did? Your daddy told me that he always knew they would.'

My dad. Rue had talked to my dad, somewhere in a place that we called Heaven.

Still clutching the paper, I run to the place where I could be alone unless I invited someone else there. The lake in the woods was always my dad and I's safe haven.

I sit down on the ground a little ways away from the lake so as not to get all muddy. Not that it mattered really.

I look around at the mockingjays perched in the trees, and the ones who were flying to the trees nearest me. Their song is beautiful, just as it always had been.

"Deep in the meadow

Under the willow," I begin to sing, listening to the mockingjays to see what they do.

Their song begins to die down.

"A bed of grass

A soft green pillow," I continue. They are dead silent now.

A little smile crosses my face, despite the tear that slides down my cheek.

"Lay down your head

And close your eyes

And when they open

The sun will rise," I sang.

The mockingjays give a polite pause, and then begin to repeat my song back to me, as beautiful as my father's voice had been.

I just close my eyes and listen.

As the song was repeated to me time and again, I thought only one thing.

Somewhere in the heavens above, my little Rue was safe and sound, and my father was watching over her.

And that fact alone, just that single fact being planted in my mind, gives me peace that I thought would never exist again.

I drift off into a light sleep as I lie on the ground, the last song I hear being the sound of the mockingjays, the paper still clutched in my hands, a picture of my father and Rue in my mind.


End file.
